This invention relates to a pressure-sensitive record material. More particularly, the invention relates to a pressure-sensitive record system comprising a specific colorless chromogenic dye material, Pyridyl Blue, as defined hereinafter, mixed with and adsorbed onto a pigment which is coated onto a dyereceiving sheet along with the usual binder and other paper coating ingredients, and capsules containing an acidic resin dissolved in a suitable solvent, which capsules are coated on the same or an additional sheet.